Twenty Years Later
by brownie.kat13
Summary: "I saw a dark figure sitting on the edge of the cliff, slightly shaded by the cave. I flew closer, praying that it was my dark figure. As I got closer and closer my heart skipped a few beats. Staring back was Fang"


**Authoress' Note**

**Me: **I LIVE! If any of you read _Chronicles of A MixedUp Family_, I HAVE NOT given up on it… I lost my pen drive for a while XD. BUT! I found it!

On another note, I know that this has been done before, sometimes better, and sometimes worse.

**Iggy:** -sigh- Kat, get to the point…

**Me:** Fine… So, I don't care if you think this is crap, let me know. If you think it's awesome, let me know. In other words, no matter what you think, REVIEW.

**Iggy: **Someone's feeling wordy today…

**Me:** : U

**Iggy: **Just do the disclaimer and get on with the story

**Me: **Let it be known that none of these characters belong to me. Only the plotline. As much as I wish I owned Iggy, I only hold him hostage. And Max and Fang and everyone else belongs to JP.

**Iggy: **-cough cough- Wordy –cough cough-

**Me: ** : U

**Max P.O.V.**

I saw a dark figure sitting on the edge of the cliff, slightly shaded by the cave. I flew closer, praying that it was _my_ dark figure. As I got closer and closer my heart skipped a few beats and I think that I dropped a couple hundred feet in altitude before I caught myself. Staring back at me with his dark eyes, almost too dark to understand, was Fang.

I landed softly just a few feet in front of him. "Hey there, Stranger." I said. I was getting choked up.

"Max. You came." Fang breathed out. It was so tempting to just run into him into him and cry and have him hold me. I missed the way smelled and the way his lips captured mine greedily. I missed the love that we shared and hoped we could jump back into it.

"I could say the same to you…" I said. I had such mixed emotions. I wanted to smack him and kick his ass but I knew that later I would regret it.

"Fang, what do you expect to accomplish here?" I said with a sigh.

"I was hoping for at least a hug. Maybe something else?" He replied with his eyes glinting with mischief.

"I can't just slip right back into this, Fang. I have to ease myself in. Or else I might drown."

"And I would just have to save you again, wouldn't I?

I sighed and walked over to a rock near the entrance. I sighed as I sat down. "You didn't seem like you cared about my needing saved for the last 20 years, did you?" I spat him, more venom seeping into my voice than I had wanted.

A hurt look flashed across his face before I went hard again.

"I didn't _want_ to leave you Max! Maybe if your stupid pretty-boy, _Dylan_," He spat his name, "hadn't tried to butt in I wouldn't have had to leave!"

"Don't you _dare _try to blame this on him! None of this is his fault! He was just looking out for me and doing what he thought would keep me safe! _You're _the one who left me for no apparent reason!" I yelled at him.

"I left you, because I was trying to keep you safe! If, even for one second, I had thought that I was wrong in my decision, I would have come back!"

Those words broke my heart. "You didn't think that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't strong enough to make it through on my own? That I would need you beside me? That I would attempt _suicide_ four times, thinking that you were dead and might as well give up?" I whispered.

"Oh, Max. I'm sorry." Fang said as he walked towards me and wrapped me in a big hug. I let out a few tears and shook violently as I began to sob. Fang smelled the same. Having his warm, strong arms around me was so foreign and yet, familiar. That fact alone made me cry more.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Dylan told me I was a distraction and when I looked at it, I realized I was. I didn't want anything to happen to you and my being here wasn't helping anything." He whispered while he rubbed the spot between my wings.

My sobbing slowed and it was just a few heaves every few seconds.

He pressed his nose into the top of my head. "I was afraid you weren't coming." He whispered.

"I almost didn't." I said just as quietly. "But I'm so glad that I did."

Fang backed away half a step and looked at me. His eyes trailed down my body and took in my facial features, my waist length hair, my clean t-shirt, my favorite jeans all the way down to the converse I always wear on my feet.

I looked at him and saw that his hair was still the same shaggy length as before. He was clad in black as usual.

I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled his head down to mine. I kissed him and he leaned down and I was back on my feet. It was just a simple kiss. I did it to see if we would spark again. It was like he never left.

He tried to pull out but grabbed the back of his neck and kept him there. I turned it into a heated, passionate kiss. It said so much. It told him that I was pissed, but I still loved him. It told him that if he ever did that again to not even bother coming back. He told me he was sorry and understood that I was pissed. It was a silent promise to never leave me again.

I pulled back because I had to breathe. Fang's forehead was touching mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and he held me tight.

"I love you, you airheaded jerk." I whispered to him. He chuckled and whispered back, "I love you too, Max."


End file.
